


In Love With The Devil

by tempered_rose



Series: Western Verse [4]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wonders why Satan Bob could ever love a boy like him, only to be visited in the middle of the night by the silver-tongued devil himself. Smut with some plot. Continues the Western verse :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something and didn't feel serial-killer'y so I wrote this instead. Enjoy the smut ;) As always, comments are ♥

The long day was coming at last to its close, at long last. Erik didn’t think he could unbridle another horse or remove any more tack. He was exhausted. The cavalry had come into Sundance on their way through to Indian Territory to ‘discuss’ a few things. Erik wasn’t a well-educated boy by any means, but he didn’t want to even take a guess as to what that would mean. And since they were in town, he wasn’t going to go up to the saloon to see his ‘gentleman’ like he normally would have.

His gentleman. That’s what he called Robert when he wasn’t sure what else to call him. They weren’t courting and he couldn’t call him something too romantic. ‘Gentleman friend’ also worked, so did companion. It just depended on the company that Erik was around and who he was talking to. Erik was far too shy to ever call him what he really was. His lover.

The boy blushed just even thinking about the word which always, _always_ led to thoughts of what they did together and Erik could only blush more. His face burned under his cheeks as he walked towards the small room he let next door to the stables. It was meant for a storage room, but it was too big for that and Erik was too poor to afford any other sort of property. Mister Lahm let him keep the room for his work and the board he paid was minimal compared to what it could be elsewhere. For that, Erik was grateful.

His room was simple in furnishings. A straw bed occupied most of it and it was pushed up against the wall. The solitary window was directly in the middle of the room, but it was offset from the post on the bed and it made things awkward at times. A small dresser would catch the door if you tried to open the door all the way, but there was a washbasin on to and a small looking glass hanging above the dresser, not that Erik really cared much about how he looked. He figured he was attractive, Robert definitely seemed to think so, but that wasn’t what Erik fussed over.

Erik moved into the room and shut the door softly behind himself as he started to unbutton his shirt and he kicked off his boots. It was miserably hot and there would be no way he cooled down any time soon and it’d be hard to sleep like this. Still, he undressed to his underwear and then laid out across the bed, his sweat making him stick to the sheets uncomfortably, not that they were the most comfortable linen anyway.

He stared at the simple timber ceiling overhead and the smell of horses still lingered in the air since he was still so close to the stable. He closed his eyes and could effortlessly recall Robert’s rooms upstairs from the saloon. Robert was everything he wasn’t; educated, handsome, rich, and cultured. What was he? Erik was simple, just a country boy with no proper learning or prospects. Why was Robert wasting his time on him again? Erik sighed and pushed himself onto his side, so that the wall occupied his view if he bothered to open his eyes, which he didn’t.

Robert’s rooms above the saloon was where he wanted to be right now, preferably with Robert nearby. Erik hated how much he cared for the other man. He truly was the devil with his silver tongue and promises of eternal love as he would make Erik feel more in just a few moments of touching him than Erik had ever felt before. How Robert had learned to do these things, Erik wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but he was so glad that he had, and that’s exactly why he felt so conflicted about it.

Erik was pretty sure he was in love with the older man. He had never been in love before and it wasn’t exactly a top priority in the West, but he had heard tales from people travelling around and even in the Bible there was a love story or two. But they were never about a man falling in love with another man. Maybe that didn’t happen. But surely this had to be something akin to that? Because Erik never felt like this with anyone other than Robert and the thought of losing him—or worse, having Robert decide that he was bored of toying around with Erik—felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He didn’t like the idea of it in the least.

But instead of talking to him about how he felt about the fear of abandonment or his sense of affection like he knew he should, Erik tried to distance himself ever so slightly from the other man. It was how he tried to keep a bit of control of the situation since he was pretty much Robert’s submissive servant anyway. Anything Robert asked him to do, he did, and he was rewarded with such heights of pleasure that it was unbelievable that a person could feel like that, that he could feel like that.

Erik sighed and opened his eyes. It was dark out, that’s how late he’d had to work today. And if he strained, he could hear the sound of the saloon down the street. He wondered if Julian and Benedikt would have to go break up a bar fight tonight. Most likely, since there was such an influx of customers, and they weren’t the only ones likely to be busy since the hotel was all full and most rooms were being used as housing for the soldiers as well.

The thought of the hotel caused Erik to pause for a moment. He should have gone down there to check on Thomas again before he’d turned in for the night. He was more than a little tempted to get up and go do so, but he was feeling just lazy enough not to. Besides, they _were_ busy, and that should be enough to distract Thomas for the night. Erik promised himself that he would check in the morning. The young Müller hadn’t been taking the Marshal’s last farewell very well at all and Erik was more than a little worried for him. He wasn’t the only one. Julian and Benedikt, mostly the latter, would stop by and check on him. Mats and Marco weren’t back from Texas yet, though they had written a letter and said they’d start back at the beginning of the fall, and Erik thought the sheriff would be the one that would take Thomas under his wing and get the boy smiling again; hopefully Thomas would be back to his old self before that happened though. Erik hoped so at any rate.

He yawned and stretched out on the bed, the slight breeze coming through the window helped cool him down a little, but it wasn’t much. However, the exhaustion and length of his day mixed with the fact his normal routine had been offset and he soon fell into his sleep.

* * *

Erik was mostly asleep still when he felt something shift on his bed and he stirred awake just long enough to feel something touching him. He didn’t know what time it was but it was dark out still and the noise from the saloon was gone, so he figured it must be around three in the morning for that alone. He didn’t get time to really think about when he noticed a shadow that was far denser than any other in his room. He started, jerking as he tried to get around, and he heard a small chuckle and then another touch on his body and Erik froze completely.

“Robert! What are you doing _here_?” Erik whispered, though he wasn’t sure why. It’s not like anyone was around to hear him.

He felt Robert climb onto the bed, on top of his body, and there was a ghost of lips across his temple and the smell of Robert’s cologne instantly crossed Erik’s senses and dulled them. That, along with the fact he was mostly still asleep, made him extremely pliant in Robert’s arms as the other man pulled him onto his side so that they were chest to chest on their sides facing one another. Robert’s hands rubbed along Erik’s back slowly and Erik guessed the other man was smiling, but he couldn’t tell in the darkness.

“You didn’t come to see me. I thought I would remedy that.” Robert didn’t whisper, but his tone was soft and he leaned forward and kissed the boy. Erik thought he must have magic powers; how else could he perfectly find Erik’s lips in the dark on the first try? Erik’s sleepiness was dwarfed by the sensation of how Robert’s lips felt on his own and Erik groaned softly into the kiss. That sound was enough for Satan Bob to pull the younger boy closer and their groins touched and their mutual arousal became known to one another.

Robert’s lips were smooth against his own chapped ones; even his lips were refined, Erik thought for a moment.

“You hate my bed.” Erik mumbled thoughtlessly as the kiss ended. He wasn’t sure what to think when he felt like this.

“I like you though, thus I don’t mind your bed.” Robert replied, his Southern accent coating the words thickly and effectively rising Erik’s blood temperature.

Erik sighed pleasantly when Robert pushed him lightly onto his back and the older man’s lips began a trail of wet kisses down his neck. With one hand, Robert ran his fingers slowly down Erik’s bare abdomen and the other hand wound its way into Erik’s hair. Erik felt hot, his whole body on fire, as he drowned in the sensation that Robert created when his tongue trailed along Erik’s collarbone. A moment later he cried out when Robert’s hand slid into his drawers and wrapped around the younger man’s cock and slowly began to stroke him.

“What do you want, _chere_?” Robert asked as he slowly moved his hand. Eager to please, Erik blurted out the first thing that he could.

“Whatever you want to do.”

Robert _tsk_ ’d and leaned up to kiss him roughly, his hand stilling in its movement, making Erik groan in frustration. Erik kissed him back though and gripped Robert’s shoulders.

“I asked what you wanted.” Robert repeated and stayed close, they both shared the same breath of air in the now-overheated room.

Erik wasn’t even sure where he wanted to begin. He wanted it all, everything and more, but how did you even ask for that? How could you put that into words? He wasn’t even just thinking about sex either. He wanted all of Robert, but he wasn’t worthy, he knew that. For now, he had Robert willing to do whatever it was that Erik could possibly think of and that was daunting on its own.

What did he enjoy the most whenever he was with Robert? Well that was an easy one. He liked two things more than any other when they were together.

“I…I want you to fuck me, but only after I suck you off.” Erik licked his lips and he heard a low chuckle from Robert as the other man shifted onto his back, pulling Erik with him as he did so.

“I won’t stop you,” Robert said and Erik could hear the grin in his voice. Satan Bob, indeed. Robert ran a hand through Erik’s hair as the younger man shifted to undress Robert completely. It took longer than Erik wanted, but it was a hard task to do even if they had candles, never mind in the complete dark. Robert had a tendency to wear too many buttons and layers for Erik’s liking and Erik would never, ever think of ripping or popping a button to get his lover out of his clothes, no matter how eager they were.

Once Satan Bob was fully sequestered of his clothes, Erik took a moment to kiss him for his reward. It was just like the others, long and full of need, but every kiss was sweeter than the last. Erik finally broke it long enough to take a gulp of much needed air and as he did so he moved lower in his bed. A soft dusting of hair covered Robert’s chest before meeting a much thicker patch that his aroused manhood rested on. Erik stroked Robert’s cock for a moment before he bowed his head submissively over it and sucked it into his mouth. Erik heard Robert hiss and a stream of words in Cajun that he couldn’t understand as he moved his head over the shaft, sucking deftly on Robert’s cock. He had had enough practice in the past few months to know just how Robert liked it and so he made sure to do all the things that he knew Robert liked.

Suck harder when he inhaled sharply; bob his head when Robert tugged on his hair. Tease his balls with his fingers when Robert whispered his name. Pull back almost to the tip and suck hard there when Robert groaned long and loud. Swirl his tongue before deep-throating him just when Robert would thrust his hips upwards.

Erik had it down to an art when Robert scrambled to reach for his arm to pull him back up. His accent was thicker when he was aroused and he spoke more Cajun, as if English was just a concept he couldn’t grasp at the moment. Erik loved it.

“Don’t,” he groaned, “ _arrete toi_ ,” Robert tugged on his arm and Erik slowly shifted back to let Robert’s cock slip from his mouth. “Stop, or I’ll come and won’t be able to fuck you.”

Erik ran his fingers along Robert’s abdomen, causing the man to inhale sharply. He shifted over Robert’s body and kissed him deeply, letting him taste himself. Robert groaned into Erik’s mouth and pushed him back onto his back. Unlike Erik, Robert didn’t care so much about clothing and practically ripped Erik’s drawers from his body. Erik had just a second to kick them off before Robert was on top of him. In his hurry, Robert sucked three of his own fingers instead of having Erik do it, before he pressed them carefully into Erik’s pliant body.

Erik groaned when the tip of one of them entered him and he arched upwards. “ _Fuck_ , Robert.”

Robert smiled, his breath exhaling as he did so, and he slowly teased Erik open before he leaned forward and kissed him hard. Erik’s arms wrapped around Robert’s neck and he groaned when he felt the head of Robert’s cock enter him slowly. He widened his legs as much as possible to allow Robert more room to enter him and he breathed calmly, relaxing under Robert’s touches and kisses as he was entered fully. Robert paused only for a moment to allow him ample time to adjust before he began to thrust in and an out of Erik.

Erik groaned and reached a hand down to stroke himself in time with Robert’s movements and the deliciousness of the feeling of Robert fucking him along with everywhere their skin touched with every movement made Erik work himself up to climax quickly. Robert sucked lightly on Erik’s pulse point and the warm wetness of his tongue against his heartbeat along with the fact Robert was hitting his prostate in just the right way was enough to have Erik coming in only a few moments. He arched off the bed and groaned as he came, too happily lost in his own bliss to notice Robert come several seconds later.

Sated completely, Erik felt Robert move off of him a few moments later and he was gently pulled to rest his head on Satan Bob’s shoulder. Erik kept his eyes closed as the weariness again made its presence known. Robert lightly touched Erik’s arm, stroking soothingly, and the breeze of the night began to stir up the stuffiness of their lovemaking. He felt Robert’s lips graze his forehead and then a whispered stream of Cajun words that ended in ‘ _chere_ ’ entered Erik’s mind. He didn’t know what the other man had said, but he didn’t really mind right now. He was too happy and too comfortable to not fall asleep again, which he did within minutes.

* * *

Robert felt Erik’s breathing against his shoulder and heard the soft snores from his lover. It had been such a busy night that Robert was sure he’d made enough money this evening alone to buy a first class passage on a steamboat to Europe, if he had the inclination, of course. He continued to touch Erik despite the fact his younger companion was no longer in the realm of the conscious because it was a habit and also because Robert loved the feel of Erik’s soft skin underneath his fingertips.

He knew Erik would be up around sunrise and that was going to be unbearably early for a night owl such as himself, but it was the boy’s profession to work the livery. Robert studied Erik’s face in what little bit of light he had from the moon outside the window and he smiled to himself. How he loved this boy. Sure, he was a cynical man who ruthlessly ran a business of prostitution and liquor sales, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a romantic streak in his body. He was pretty sure that came from his French mother…Regardless, he did have the sentiment that he kept to himself, but with Erik it was so easy to dote on him. Erik was kind and unassuming and so innocent, Robert knew he truly was his nickname for corrupting the innocent boy so easily, but _fuck_ Erik was lovely.

Softly, he whispered to the darkness, but mostly to Erik if in some realm of his slumbers that the boy could hear him, “ _Haleine contre haleine, échauffe-moi la vie. Mille et mille baisers donne-moi je te prie. Amour veut tout sans nombre, amour n’a point de loi._ ”

Robert watched Erik for a while longer, even when the moon had left its position and had moved onto another one and Robert could no longer see the boy’s face. He could recall every detail, even without light, and there were few men more handsome than his Erik. _His_ Erik. Robert liked the sound of that. 

It truly would be a pity to leave such a beautiful boy in a place like this when Robert could show him off to the world and proclaim ‘look at me, look at who I love. No, you may not have him, for he is mine, and mine he will always stay’. Robert smiled a little and closed his eyes finally and held the boy close as he tried to think of a way to convince young Erik to go travelling with him and see the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem in the fic was written by Pierre de Ronsard and translates to:
> 
> 'Breath against breath warms my life.  
> A thousand kisses give me I pray thee.  
> Love says it all without number,  
> love knows no law.'


End file.
